My True Self
by Kagamine Chen
Summary: Dihina, dicaci maki, tak diharapkan, serta dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain adalah perjalanan hidup Mineka Rin yang harus lalui. Apakah ia sanggup, harus menggunakan 'topeng' tuk menutupinya, SENDIRIAN?


_**My True Self**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid and music 'My True Self' belongs to YAMAHA and CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA. I just borrow the character.**_

_**Warn: OOC, AU, TYPO(s), EyD serta tata penulisan yang kurang, alur cepat/lambat.**_

_**Summary: Dihina, dicaci maki, tak diharapkan, serta dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain adalah perjalanan hidup Mineka Rin yang harus lalui. Apakah ia sanggup, harus menggunakan 'topeng' tuk menutupinya, SENDIRIAN?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Why does my heart want to ache from crying? Why do I hate myself so much!?'**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Perkenalkan, namaku Mineka Rin, usia 14 tahun sekarang. Berulang tahun pada tanggal 15 April lalu. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri.

Kenapa? Karena aku selalu dihina, dicaci maki, tak diharapkan! Kalian tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan tak adil seperti itu?! Tetapi, aku menjalaninya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di pipi _**chubby**_ku ini. Ah! Lebih tepatnya _**TOPENG**_, tuk menutupi semua yang kurasakan!

_**'The people that walk pass laughing. Are they making fun of me?'**_

Di sekolah..

Setiap aku berjalan setapak demi setapak melewati mereka, aku selalu ditertawakan secara diam-diam, lebih tepatnya, dari belakang. Aku hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatiku, _**'Apa mereka membuat lucu tentang aku? Atau menghina kelewatan tentang aku?'**_ Tetapi mungkin semua pertanyaan itu tak akan terjawab dengan logika-ku.

Aku hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati, berjalan menuju kelas, sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

_**'Why am I breathing? If only I could stop breathing painlessly.'**_

Untuk apa aku bernapas?! Apa jika aku bernapas untuk selamanya, apakah aku akan menderita untuk selamanya. Oh, Jika saja aku bisa berhenti bernapas tanpa rasa sakit, pasti akan kulakukan tuk mengakhiri hidup yang tak ada hentinya dari namanya 'penderitaan tak berujung'.

Sakit rasanya hatiku, dibicarakan dari belakang! _**'Serigala berbulu domba!'**_ Batinku sambil duduk diam di kursiku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa aku.

Mereka selalu _**baik**_ di depanku kalau _**ada maunya**_, tetapi, jika aku tak diperlukan, maka aku akan _**'dibuang'**_ dan seperti kehilangan jejak. Sungguh miris memang.

_**KRINGGGG!**_

Bel pertanda memulai pelajaran pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Semua orang masuk ke kelas, tanpa melirik ke arahku, ataupun mengucapkan salam kepadaku. Aku seperti... _**Terlupakan**_...

_**'Someone please help me... My heart yelling out in loneliness!'**_

Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hatiku. Aku membutuhkan pertolongan, karena hatiku berteriak di kesepian tiada tara.. Tapi siapa yang ingin menolongku? Semua orang saja mengganggap aku tak ada...

Lalu, pada saat yang aku benci pula, Miku-sensei pun datang juga. Dengan tatapan yang amat malas, aku pun hanya sedikit memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru!" Ucap Miku-sensei yang menggelegar, sampai-sampai membuat anak-anak, baik lelaki, maupun perempuan langsung terdiam. Yang tadinya heboh membahana, menjadi diam tentram!? Sungguh hebat!

Miku-sensei pun memberikan isyarat untuk anak baru itu segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Anak baru itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan, _**Voila**_..

Kelas menjadi _**HEBOH**_ kembail. Semua berbagai pujian untuk anak baru serta gunjinggan jelek pun meluncur lagi dari mulut busuk mereka.

"Huaaa! Ganteng _bangettt_! Aku tak sangka kalau yang menjadi teman kelas kita adalah pemuda yang sangat tampann!"

"Iyaa! Kyaaaa! Mata _**azure**_nya tampak menghipnotiskuuuu!"

"Pstt... Apa nanti '_**anak itu**_' akan mengincar anak baru itu!?"

"Hei, tenang aja.. Jika '_**dia**_' berani, maka kita akan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan! Mana mungkin anak baru itu suka sama anak itu!?"

"Iya juga ya? Kau benar.. Dia hanyalah wanita ja**ng yang tak tahu diri."

Hahh, aku capek mendengarkan mereka semua! Persetan dengan mereka dan juga anak baru itu! Gara-gara dia, aku jadi kena gunjinggan jelek mereka.

Aku langsung memalingkan kepalaku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, sekalian tuk melihat wajah anak baru itu... Yah, walaupun rahangku mengeras mendengarkan obrolan panas mereka.

"_**Boku wa **_Kagamine Len _**desu**_. _**Douzo yoroshiku nee**_, _**Minna-san**_." Ucap lelaki itu datar. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah _**blushing**_ku sekarang. Tapi apa dia akan menjadi jahat seperti teman-teman yang menjelek-jelekkanku di belakang?

Seketika wajah _**blushing**_ku hilang menjadi muram. Selalu saja, aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku pun menghela napas dengan beratnya. Dan lagi-lagi, aku berteriak dalam hatiku, akan kekosongan jiwa serta...

Kesepianku di dunia munafik ini...

"Nah, Kagamine-san, silahkan duduk di tempat Mineka-san. Nah, Mineka-san, silahkan anda mengangkat tangan anda." Ucap Miku-sensei yang membuyarkan lamunanku seketika.

Dengan tergagap-gagap, aku memandang Miku-sensei dengan bingung. Miku-sensei hanya menatapku dan mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi.

Miku-sensei menghela napasnya, "Angkat tanganmu, Mineka-san. Karena Kagamine-san akan duduk di samping anda." Ujarnya datar. Sedangkan teman-temanku, hanya menatap tajam terhadapku, serta membicarakanku.. _**LAGI**_!

Aku dengan berat hati mengangkat tanganku, dan lelaki yang bernama Kagamine Len itu menuju ke tempat dudukku, lalu, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, aku-"

Memang emosiku terlalu tinggi, karena aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau lelaki di hadapanku ini hanya berpura-pura, dengan sarkastiknya aku memotong ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu! Dan jangan sok baik di hadapanku, Kagamine-san!"

"!?" Lelaki yang dipanggil Kagamine itu hanya menatap teman sebangkunya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya. 'Gadis yang unik..' Batin Kagamine Len sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati apa yang kuucapkan tadi, dan sudah bisa dipastikan, kalau '_**mereka**_' semua sudah men_**death glare**_ku, yang aku mungkin bisa tangkap seperti ini : _**'Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari siksaan kami nanti! Karena telah menyikapi Len-kun.'**_

Haha! Sungguh wanita gila... Len-kun?! _**Suffix**_ macam apa tadi? Baru bertemu lelaki itu saja sudah kayak gimana reaksinya. Cih, aku benci mereka semua! Termasuk lelaki di sampingku ini!

Ketika aku menyapa anak baru itu dengan lembut, mereka menatapku seolah-olah ingin menghajarku, giliran aku sudah menyapa anak itu dengan tak lembut, kalian juga memarahiku..

Sungguh dunia yang aneh..

_**'Even if I pretend to be tough, I want someone to find me soon.'**_

Yap, aku hanya berharap, Bahkan jika aku berpura-pura menjadi sulit, aku ingin seseorang menemukanku... Tapi siapakah orangnya? Apakah aku harus mengerti arti 'mencintai' itu?

Persetan dengan yang namanya cinta!

Cinta itu hanya membuatku sakit...

_**'Why is it that even though my heart feels so lonely? Why do I try so hard to push people away?'**_

Sekarang lupakan tentang cinta itu. Tetapi, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah...

Kenapa hatiku selalu merasakan kesepian? Dan kenapa aku selalu berusaha keras tuk mendorong orang-orang pergi? Apa mungkin ini takdirku?

Yah, seperti kejadian kemarin...

_**Flashback on**_

_**"Rinny, cepat ke bawah! Ada sesorang yang ingin kaa-san kenalkan padamu, nak!" Ucap ibuku, Mineka Lily, dengan kencangnya. Aku mendengus kesal sekaligus menjerit riang dalam hati. Yah, aku selama ini tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayaku.**_

_**"Siapa kaa-san? Kalau tak penting, aku sangat malas," ujarku dengan wajah stoicku. Kaa-san hanya menghela napasnya lelah, karena setiap aku dikenalkan oleh seseorang, pasti berujung pada... Errr... Tangisan orang yang kaa-san kenalkan kepadaku.**_

_**Mungkin sudah ada 140 orang yang kaa-san kenalkan padaku, dan berujung pada tangisan pada orang tersebut. Hahh, sungguh menyebalkan... Yah, hatiku ini selalu merasa kesepian, tetapi ketika ada yang mendekatiku, aku selalu berpikiran negative dan..**_

_**Orang itu langsung menjauhi dengan cepatnya..**_

_**"Ini penting sekali, sayang.. Ayolah, nak.. Ini adalah orang yang ke-141! Kau mengerti bukan?! Kaa-san hanya ingin kau berteman. Itu saja kok..." Ucap kaa-san dengan lantangnya. Membuat orang di samping kaa-san bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.**_

_**Aku hanya tertawa hambar, sejak kapan kaa-san memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu!? Kaa-san hanya mengurusi kehidupan nee-chan, serta otoutoku saja. "Hahaha, kaa-san.. Aku tak ingin punya teman!" Ujarku sambil menatap tajam orang yang di samping kaa-san.**_

_**Tetapi, hatiku terkadang berteriak dan menjerit, kalau sebenarnya aku sangat kesepian, tapi apa mau dikata.. Aku sudah trauma berteman.**_

_**Kaa-san membulatkan matanya seketika, "Jaga mulutmu nak!" Amarah kaa-san pun naik seketika. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan meminta maaf kepada orang di sampingnya.**_

_**Aku tak pernah akrab bersama siapapun, termasuk kaa-sanku sendiri.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Aku terkekeh pelan, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. "Persetan dengan murid kelas dan seluruh dunia ini." Gumamku sambil menatap tajam anak baru itu, Kagamine Len.

_**KRINGGG!**_

Bel pertanda istirahatpun berbunyi, dan saatnya aku ke kantin untuk membeli camilan untuk menahan sedikit rasa laparku.

Sambil menuju kantin, tiba-tiba...

_**BRUKKK!**_

_**BYURRR!**_

"Ughhhh!" Pekikku sambil menahan amarahku agar tak segera meledak di hadapan orang yang kubenci saat ini, Akita Neru.

"Hahaha! Matamu di mana? Mineka Rin?" Ucap Neru yang telah sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk, membuat seragamku menjadi berwarna kekuningan.

"_**S**it you**_, Neruuuu!" Amarahku langsung meledak begitu saja. Dan membuatku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Seketika, kantin pun menjadi sunyi lenyap mendengar ucapanku.

Aku memang dianggap alim, atau mungkin pengecut bagi mereka. Tapi anggapan itu telah kupatahkan karena...

Ucapan kasar itu.

Semua orang memandangku dengan berbagai reaksi. Dari yang tak percaya, cengo, sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Sungguh orang bodoh..

Sedangkan Neru, masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tak percaya apa yang kukatakan tadi. Dengan seringaianku yang cukup membuat orang merinding, Neru pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Eitss, bukan namanya Mineka Rin, kalau aku tak bisa menghukum orang. Dengan cepatnya, aku langsung mencengkram tangan Neru, sampai ia meminta ampun kepadaku.

"Ughh! Sa-Sakittt! Maafkan akuu! Aku janji ti-"

"-ti-dak akan mengulanginya la-lagii! Aku mohonn!" Ucapnya memohon itu membuatku geli mendengarnya. Ke mana seorang yang sombong, lalu seenak jidat selalu mem_**bully**_ku!?

Yah, mungkin karena aku merasa kasihan atau mungkin sudah puas mencengkram tangannya sampai biru itu, aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku. Dan membiarkan Neru lari terbirit-birit. Sedangkan sebagian orang, masih menatapku tak percaya.

Aku langsung meninggalkan kantin tanpa ada _**mood**_ lagi untuk mencari camilan.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, aku menaiki anak tangga. Sampai pada saatnya, aku berhenti pada tempat yang paling kusukai saat ini. Atap sekolah.

Aku pun langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya secara lega! Beban pikiranku berkurang sedikit. Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan?

Tetapi... Tiba-tiba terlintaslah suatu kata-kata yang terngiang-ngiang di otakku.

_**'If I were to disappear from this world tomorrow, I bet there won't be anyone who would cry for me!'**_

Tanpa kusadari, air mata yang sedari kutahan, mengucur deras. Aku hanya bisa menahan suara tangisanku ini tak didengar oleh siapapun. Jika aku harus menghilang dari dunia ini besok, aku yakin tak ada seorang pun yang akan menangis untukku, bukan?

"Apa mereka akan bahagia jika aku tak ada di dunia ini? Hatiku sudah terlalu capek menahan ini semua.. _**Kami-sama**_, jika kau suruh aku memilih, aku akan memilih, tak akan pernah dilahirkan. Daripada harus menambahkan dosa di hati setiap orang-orang." Ke-frustasianku sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ingin bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin, _**shinigami**_ yang akan mencabut nyawaku tanpa rasa sakit.

'Hidup, penderitaan, penyiksaan, mati. Siklus hidup manusia benar-benar menyedihkan..' Batinku sambil menghapus air mata dari pelopak kedua mataku. Ughhh! Matilah aku! Ternyata menangis membuatku lemah, sampai-sampai mataku membengkak merah karena menangis!

_**TAP.. TAP.. TAP**_

"!" Aku pun merasakan ada yang datang ke sini. _**Matilah aku! Bagaimana kalau orang itu melihat aku yang menangis? Apa kata dunia nanti? Kusoooo!**_ Rutukku dalam hati.

Dan...

.

.

.

Normal POV

Dengan cepat aku menormalkan pernapasanku, dan berusaha untuk memakai 'topeng'ku kembali. Tiba-tiba..

"DORR!"

"KYAAAA!"

Rin pun berteriak kencang, karena dikagetkan oleh seseorang, sedangkan pemuda yang mengagetkan Rin hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Setelah cukup tenang tuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak kencang oleh seseorang yang belum dikenal Rin, Rin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Seketika itu..

Rin langsung mendeath glare pemuda honey blonde itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Apa mungkin takut?

"Dasar si*lan kau! Kau memangnya ada apa sih?! Kau ingin mengejekku lalu memanfaatku seperti orang-orang di sekolah ini, hah?" Tanya Rin dengan ketusnya. Ia sangat kesal terhadap orang yang di hadapannya ini, Kagamine Len.

Sedangkan Len, hanya bisa tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan jutek Rin, "A-Aku... _**E-Etooouu**_..."

Tak sabaran menunggu jawaban Len, Rin tanpa sepatah kata, langsung meninggalkan Len yang masih tergagap-gagap. Menyadari Rin yang ingin meninggalkannya di sini, Len langsung memegang tangan Rin.

_**GREPP!**_

"!?"

"To-Tolong dengarkan u-ucapanku dulu," ucap Len yang memegang tangan Rin. Sedangkan Rin merasa risih terhadap laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Amarah Rin pun langsung meledak menunggu pemuda di hadapannya -Len- terlalu lama memegang tangannya, ditambah lagi, lama menjawab apa maksud tujuannya.

"HEII, _**BAKA KUSO SHOTA**_! Lepaskan tanganku! Jika kau lama menjawabnya, aku lebih baik pergi dari si-"

Len langsung memandang Rin dan...

"_**Go-Gomen nasai**_! Aku telah membuat kau membenciku! Aku kira kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik di sini." Ucap Len tanpa sadar atau mungkin _ceplas_-_ceplos_?

Wajah Rin bersemu merah, tapi, semua itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ia tahu, pasti pria yang di hadapannya mempunyai suatu tujuan tertentu. Seketika itu wajah Rin langsung terlihat muram. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar.

"A-Apa kau bilang!?" Rin menggeram marah, sampai-sampai buku jarinya memutih karena ia mengepalkan tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu! Karena-"

Rin langsung memotong ucapan Len, dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Teman!? Aku **TAK INGIN** punya _**TEMAN**_!"

"!?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

_**A/N:Oya, di sini tanggal ultah Rin, aku ganti, sesuai tanggal lahirku yaaa! XD, dan juga lebih banyak sudut pandang Rin, sebagai tokoh utamanya.**_

_**Fic ini MUNGKIN pernah juga dialami kalian dan mungkin author sendiri, para readers maupun author senior yang membacanya. Di sini ada lirik dalam bahasa Ingris yang kudapat, setelah search di google #slapped**_

_**XD Gomen nassaaaiiiii neee! Fic 'Do You Believe in Reincarnation' nya lagi ku kerjakan nih, otakku lagi rada-rada nge-stuck banget lagi #curcolan**_

_**Aku punya target fave+follow atau review yang tersendiri lhoooo.. #slapped Dan kalau mencapi ekspektasiku, aku update cuepeeet deh + update fic DYBR dehh! #suwerrrr! pokoknya MUNGKIN chapter depan fic ini, aku langsung selesaiin ke tahapan ending. Jadi bisa dikatakan two!shoot. XD**_

_**Nah, Mind To Review? **_

_**:)**_

_**Best Regards,**_

_**Chen**_


End file.
